Ok, I Am Jealous
by Kathy.Phantomness.M.Leader.39
Summary: Ian is bringing his first cousin Emily from London while he and Amy are the only ones in the manor. Emily knows about Ian's 'little' crush and promise not to tell. Amy believes that Emily is Ian's girlfriend and tries not to be cold with her while they have a talk. What will happen between those two? OCC'ness maybe.


**Ok, I Am Jealous**

**Me: Hey! One more story is up!**

**Chris: I won't do the disclaimer today!**

**Me: Not a big deal! I will go and watch something while you are not going to not do the disclaimer.**

**Chris: That's right! Oh… WAIT! Uh! Kathy doesn't own The 39 Clues or any of the characters she uses. She owns only the plot. What are you going to see?**

**Me: Oh, I will continue the season 2. I am on the 3rd episode of the series.**

**Chris: Of what series? **

**Me: House M.D you idiot. Well you on with the story, and just to inform you, in my stories Sinead will not be a Vesper, except if I say so. **

Ian's POV

What a great day for a trip it was, not! Outside was raining and I was out of the airport instead sitting in frond of the fireplace with Amy and reading a book at the Cahill mansion. I had being there for a half and hour by now and still, the flight hadn't landed yet! Where was she? Right then a girl appeared from the gate. She had light chocolate skin, large amber eyes and black silk hair with a little reddish brown at the end. She looked like she was seventeen, because she was. The girl came closer and hugged me.

"Ian! Long time no seen hm?"

"Yes, it seems so Emily."

"I missed you Ian."

"Me too Emily."

"So, how is your girlfriend?"

"I don't have one."

"But what about…"

"NO! If you tell a word I will tell aunt Clarisse that you broke that Chinese vase."

"But… ok you won I won't tell word I promise."

"Good now grab your bag and let us leave Amy will be worrying if we don't go back on time. The weather is really bad anyways." And then she putted her bag at the back of the car and we stormed off.

When we got to the mansion we found Amy sitting by the fireplace waiting. Just then I realized that her eyes were sparkling when she was looking at the fire. She spotted us and motioned to us to sit.

"Where have you being Ian?"

"I told you that I had to take Emily from the airport."

Then her glance was turned to Emily, who now was getting up with the butler, to her room, so she could rest. I looked at Amy's eyes and I thought that I saw jealousy but I was sure it was my imagination. I bow her goodnight with a friendly hug and went up to rest.

Amy's POV

When I looked at Emily I was with my mouth hanging open. She was gorgeous! But why I was felling like this about her? _Maybe it is because she is Ian's girlfriend that's why_ I thought. But I didn't like him or anything, right?

I went up to my room and logged in to a special chat that Fiske had made, and only for Cahill's. Then I took the laptop to my knees and lay down at bed. I saw that Sinead had sent me a message.

_GeniusQueen: Hey Ames! How are the things with Ian?_

_JadeAngel: Hey Sinead. Why are you asking?_

_GeniusQueen: You know why! Amy you are in love with him! I can tell!_

_JadeAngel: From what?_

_GeniusQueen: By the way you look at him all the time, you talk for him in your sleep and do you remember when Ian broke Nellie's iPod and you said that you did it? You want him to log in don't you?_

_JadeAngel: Well I hope that he will log in._

_GeniusQueen: You have a crush Amy!_

_AmberSnake: Really with whom? _I had forgotten that Fiske had disabled the login bubbles.

_GeniusQueen: Hi Ian. Well I have to log out, have fun lovebirds. Or should I say Romeo and Juliet haha!_

_AmberSnake: What is she talking about?_

_JadeAngel: I don't know. Sinead thinks that I am in love with someone._

_AmberSnake: Seriously? Um, Amy can I ask you something?_

_JadeAngel: Sure._

_AmberSnake: Would you like to go out for diner with me tomorrow? I have some Lucian-Madrigal spying practice that I want to tell you about._

_JadeAngel: Oh, yeah of course. Goodnight Ian._

_AmberSnake: Goodnight love, sweet dreams._

Then I logged out, closed my laptop and crawled under the covers. Maybe Sinead was right. Maybe I was in love. Because I had slept with a lovely smile on my face and a teddy bear that Ian had got me for my 15th birthday, right after the Clue hunt was over.

When I woke up I looked at my alarm clock. It was 8 at the morning. I crawled out of bed and went to brush my teeth and take a quick shower. Then I picked a pair of black skinny jeans and jade green strapless top with my white All-Stars and made my way downstairs.

There I came in vision with a table with three plates of pancakes with apple syrup and glasses with milk. But then I saw Ian with Emily sitting down and laughing. Right then something burned me from the inside but I decided to forget it.

The breakfast pasted quickly and a silence filled the room. Until Ian broke it.

"Hey listen I am going out to buy some things now. Anybody wants something?"

"No I am good Ian."

"No, except if you can find rose petals."

"What do you want the rose petals?"

"Um… none of your business just bring me some Ian!"

"Ok Emily I will. Bye and try not to destroy the whole mansion until I come back, and Emily."

"Yes?"

"Don't break any vases."

"We will see." And the door closed behind him. I excused my self from the dining room and went to the library. It was kind of uncomfortable to be with the girlfriend of the boy that you like, or possibly, love.

Emily's POV

I was bored and didn't know what to do with Ian not around. We had grown up together since we were born. We played every day at London when Isabel, I never called her aunt, let him. When she didn't, and sent him to his room, I was standing right below and was throwing pebbles. But when that hunt came up I just watched behind the scenes with Fiske. Now I was sitting at an armchair and looking out of the window with a sad look upon my face, when it started raining and from outside, my face could look like I was crying. Then a funny thought came into my mind. Amy was at the library; I could go and tell her about Ian! Yes that's what I will do. I climbed two stairs at the time and I was in frond of Amy in no time.

"Hey Amy, can I ask you something."

"Sure. But if it is about me liking your boyfriend I am not going to answer."

"Boyfriend? What boyfriend?"

"Ian. Isn't he your boyfriend?" that one made me laugh uncontrollably.

"I-Ian… my… boyfriend?" I got out from my laughing.

"He isn't your boyfriend?"

"No, no, NO! Ian? You have to be kidding me. Ian is my first cousin. My mother, his aunt, Clarisse had a job at Austria with my father, his uncle, and I had to come here. So Ian can watch after me for a while."

"Oh, I fell really stupid right now."

"Anyway, he is in love with someone."

"With who?"

"Why? Are you jealous?"

"What? No of course… Ok I am jealous!"

"You! He never stops talking about you."

"Really?"

"Yep." The thing that I didn't understand was that my cousin was at the door. "Hey Ian."

"I said to you, not to say a word!"

"I said a sentence!" And I stormed out of the room; I didn't want Ian to catch me. I would be in a big trouble.

Ian's POV

I couldn't believe that little brat! She told Amy everything! When I get my hands on her I will-

"Ian?"

"Yes Amy?"

"You called me Amy?"

"Yes, that's your name if I remember correctly."

"Well yes but you usually call me…"

"Love? Yes well I call you that because…"

"I know that you don't want to meet me tonight to discuss Cahill problems." She said with a warm smile.

"Right. I would tell you something tonight."

"And that is…" she moved one step closer. Is it possible that she feels the same?

"That I love you Amy."

"Please, call me love Ian."

"Why?"

"Because I love you." And then the gap between us was closed with a kiss. "And tonight…"

"Yes, love?"

"It's a date."

"Agreed."

"Woo-Hoo! Finally you two are together!" We heard Emily screaming and we burst out laughing.

**Me: Well I have a poem for you before I go to bed.**

**Chris: Shoot it!**

**Me: *murmurs* I will shoot _you!_**

**Chris: What was that?**

**Me: Nothing.**

**Chris: Say the poem.**

**Me: Ok listen. Roses Are Red, Violets Are Blue, Do You Hate Evan Toliver As Much As I do? And if Amian is not going to happen I am gona sue!**

**Chris: Nice! Oh we must sue!**

**Me: Who? Oh yeah I understand now! Lets wait for Big Time Rush to come here first and then we can sue OneDirection.**

**Chris: THEY ARE COPYWRITERS!**

**Me: I am sorry Directioners this is our opinion, so don't get mad at us. We are Rushers! So review and tell us how it was. Bye!**


End file.
